


an evening walk

by CheerUpLovely



Series: endless summer [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrow (TV 2012) Season 7, F/M, Olicity Summer Sizzle, Post-Season/Series Finale, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheerUpLovely/pseuds/CheerUpLovely
Summary: On a peaceful, summer evening walk, Felicity and Oliver take stock on the most important thing to consider when living with ex-agents and soldiers.Have our neighbors tried to kill us?





	an evening walk

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally gotten around to it!
> 
> Here's my first contribution to the #OlicitySummerSizzle for the prompt "Post S7-Cabin" on bingo card 1!

“Wait, didn’t they try to kill you once?”

The suspicion in Felicity’s tone takes Oliver by surprise. Not because he’s certain that no one’s trying to kill him because that’s usually happening at any given time, but because he’s pretty certain no one’s trying to kill him  _ here.  _ Bloomfield is a quiet, sleepy settlement at best and their neighborhood, in particular, is as peaceful as it gets. 

So he’s pretty shocked to know he’s potentially a target. Again.

“Who?” he asks casually.

“The couple at number twelve,” she murmurs suspiciously. “I swear, we’ve seen them before.”

He follows his wife’s gaze to where the couple in question are tackling the front yard chores simultaneously. The last few evenings have been nicer than anticipated and while a lot of the residents had chosen to take to the outside and enjoy the warm weather of a fading summer, they have run out of reasons to laze around sunning themselves and are getting on with life before the winter set in. 

But still, the possible murder didn’t seem like an evening-friendly chore for this kind of neighborhood. 

“They do look familiar,” Oliver agrees. “But I’m not sure they tried to kill me.”

He swings their hands together slightly as they walk, hoping to distract her from her suspicions. He enjoys their evening walks together, but he knows it wouldn’t be this way for long. In Felicity’s eighth month of pregnancy they’re relishing every moment before they became a family of three again (temporarily, he’s determined that William’s time with them wasn’t permanently at an end), and to keep Felicity active at their doctors request, they’ve taken to walking around their small neighbourhood a few times every night. 

And to spy on their neighbors, apparently.

“A lot of people have tried to kill you, Oliver,” she points out, not shifting her gaze from the front lawn.

“That doesn’t mean if they’re familiar that they tried to kill me.”

“This whole community is full of ex-agents of most agencies which have tried to-”

“-kill me, yes,” he agrees. “But they’ve also helped me.”

Felicity doesn’t deny this, but she does narrow her eyes at the couple once more for good measure. “I still think he looks shifty.”

“Even if it was him, he’s retired now, and we’re good friends,” Oliver assures her.

She stops walking, turning to face him with a challenging expression. “What’s his name?” 

Oliver’s gaze turns back to the couple and he...draws a blank. He can’t bring the name to mind at all, and she knows it.

“‘ _ Good friends _ ’, Oliver,” she quotes back at him as she continues walking.

Oliver shakes his head, following her lead. “There are a lot of new people to meet here, and I can’t remember all these names straight away,” he reminds her.

“I’m supposed to be the one with baby brain, not you,” she laughs lightly.

“It's not baby brain,” he dismisses, even though her laugh lifts the corners of his cheeks in unison. “I’m just far more concerned with the things happened inside our house than outside of it.”

“That’s a change of tune,” she muses, nudging her shoulder against him gently. 

“A long overdue one,” he agrees, not dwelling on how many years he’s spent prioritizing the security of a city over his own home and family since that won’t be a mistake he makes again. “I don’t need to worry about what the neighbors are doing, I only care about what we’re doing.”

“We’re not doing anything.”

He hums contently, swinging their hands once more. “I know, it’s nice, isn’t it?”

And it is nice. It’s more than nice. It’s perfect. Idyllic. Peaceful. Blissful. It’s everything he’s ever wanted with the person he’s always wanted it with. There’s room for them, for their children, and before long their baby girl is going to be joining them and while it’s secluded and secret, it’s an undisturbed shot at a life they’ve waited too long to share together. 

“I can’t believe how happy you are with borderline boredom,” Felicity muses. It’s a conversation they’ve had a few times since they returned from Ivy Town a few years prior. 

“I just like being peaceful,” Oliver shrugs with one shoulder. “I’ve had enough chaos in my life.”

“Getting too old for it?” his wife teases him, and he has to smile in response because really, he is. His knee definitely isn’t holding up as well as it used to be and the more he lives a life of rest the more he can feel it complaining after he’s run too hard and too far. 

“No, I’m not getting old.”

“You are a little,” she smirks.

“I’m a father now,” he points out. “I need to stop having my own chaos now and stop my kids getting into chaos.”

“And how’s that going for you?”

“I love every second of it,” he grins.

Their walk falls quiet for a moment until their home is in view. At the far end of their neighborhood sits their secluded cabin. From the approaching path it appears small, but very few people have seen how it opens up into the small field of a back yard behind it. Most of the land around the cabin belongs to them as well but they don’t have much need for it. The wilder it looks, the less chance they have of anyone approaching it by accident if they stray from a hiking trail, but there’s still plenty of room enough for him to build Mia a swingset if she wants one and for him to play ball with William.

As if reading his mind, Felicity’s fingers flex against his to draw his attention. “How was your call with William?” 

“Great,” he nods, mostly to himself. It’s not always great when he calls. If his grandparents are there, William’s calls seem distant and he can tell that they’re listening in on his call. He hated having to tell William about his baby sister over the phone rather than getting to tell him in person, but he’s determined to keep William as a fixed part of their family. He’s their son and that’s never going to change. “His grandparents are  _ almost  _ coming around to the idea of him coming to visit before Mia’s born. I don’t think they plan on him moving any closer to us but at least we’ll be able to see him.”

“It’s a start,” she squeezes her fingers around his. “One step at a time.”

“Yeah,” he agrees. There was a time that they could barely speak to William on the phone and now he calls on Sunday afternoons without fail. Between homework and his baseball game. He’s made the school team. They’re very proud. 

Felicity’s free hand comes up to rest over her stomach. “Before you know it, Mia will be here and he’ll want to be here all the time to see her.”

“I hope so. I don’t want him to feel replaced,” Oliver worries. 

“I don’t think he will. He seems pretty excited to be a big brother.” 

“Maybe once his grandparents see the changes we’ve made they’ll be a little less protective.” Oliver hopes, as they leave the main path and approach the steps up to their front door. One of the handrails is becoming lose, he notes as it creaks under Felicity’s hand, and he makes a note to fix it back into place before it can make her fall. Stairs are not her friend, she frequently tells him. 

“It won’t be long before that’s his choice, not theirs,” Felicity reminds him. William’s easily on a fast track to college, and Felicity had excitedly told him after her last call to him that most of his choices are within a few hours train journey of Bloomfield. She’s sure it’s his way of staying closer to them. 

“I guess so,” he agrees, letting his hand settle on his wife’s lower back as she fishes her keys out of her pocket. 

“We’ll be fine, all of us,” she assures him, pushing the door open and reaching around to grasp his hand, leading him inside.

“All four of us,” he smiles.

He lets the door fall closed behind them. For once, he doesn’t immediately turn to activate the locks.

They’re safe here. 


End file.
